Crazy Stupid Love
by coolblader93
Summary: A freak accident in the ice-skating rink makes Sakura Kinomoto lose all her memories...even Syaoran Li, the love of her life. Can Syaoran get her back the way she was, or would he have to forget the relation he had with her? Read on! Sakura x Syaoran, Tomoyo x Eriol Please read, rate and review!
1. Chapter 1: THE CONTEST

**Heya everyone! This is my first CCS fanfic so please go easy on me if I have done some blunders..**

**Read on!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE CONTEST**

Syaoran Li stood in the stands, craning his neck as far as possible. He was tall, almost touching six foot, with carefully messy chestnut hair framing his lightly tanned face, shining amber eyes, a physique that could rival a professional football player. It was a physique that made girls weak in the knees and boys green with envy.

Exactly which was happening now; but he was blissfully oblivious of that. He was scanning the participant stand for the only face that made his life worth living-that cute round face, those emerald eye, brown hair held up in tiny piglets...

Sakura Kinomoto...

The girl whom he loved more than his own life.

Plain and simple.

"Sit down, for heaven's sake Syaoran!" said Yamazaki, slightly grinning at his friend's eagerness to see Sakura perform.

"I will wager you are more nervous than her," added Eriol Hiragizawa, tossing back his ebony black hair and adjusting his spectacles.

"Ya Syaoran, we all know how important this is for Sakura," added Tomoyo Daidouji as she adjusted the angle of her arm to get a better view in her video camera.

"Sshh!" she hissed violently, making the three boys jump.

"The announcer is giving her intro!"

Syaoran finally sat down, smiling at himself. He certainly did stupid things sometimes!

"And now," began the announcer.

"Time to introduce our old favourite-the last participant of The National Ice Skating Championships...hold your breath and bring your hands together for...SAKURA KINOMOTO!"

A defeaning applause filled the stadium as everyone clapped with energy-Sakura had been winning for the last three years so she had a formidable fan-base.

As she glided to the centre of the ice rink, Syaoran felt as if an angel herself descended to the mortal world. Clad in a deep red and silver sequinned ice-skating dress with bright red ribbons holding up her hair, she looked beautiful, angelic...

"Damn! I can never understand how can someone be so beautiful," he said out loud.

"Well, considering I made that dress for her, she's bound to look ravishing. I just hope she holds out this time...I have seen her routine and its pretty difficult." said Tomoyo, worry sprinkled in her voice.

The stadium darkened and the spotlights focussed on her as she took her position.

"Okay Sakura Kinomoto," the announcer said.

"Three-two-one...LET THE MUSIC PLAY!"

As the soft opening notes began to play, he realised it with a jolt that it was his favourite piece...

Ave Maria.

_"Hey Syaoran...you will come to the competition, right?" she had asked him yesterday._

_"Of course, Sakura. Why ask?" he answered, slightly surprised. He always went to the competition as a spectator since they were in elementary._

_"No...it's my last competition, I want it to be a tribute to you." she whispered._

_Syaoran was taken aback._

_"M-Me?" he managed to splutter._

_"Yes."_

Now he understood.

And Tomoyo wasn't joking when she said that her routine was difficult. It was insanely impossible...backflips, twists, twirls...he thought that every turn in the skating terminology was being performed here.

As the audience "ooh-"ed and "aah-"ed at every difficult move, he couldn't help but pray that it ended well.

"Hey Tomoyo, isn't this too high-level?" asked Yamazaki, puzzled.

"It is, but according to her, that new competitor Kimaya Shiro is like big deal. And she wants to finish her skating career with a win..so.."

"Kimaya Shiro huh..."

Syaoran thought back to Kimaya's performance. Sure, it was impressive, but compared to Sakura's it wasn't even worth watching. He watched, transfixed as if both by her elegance and her sheer professionalism.

It was four years back when they began dating in earnest. He couldn't help but cringe at the thought as to how he hated her initially. She was kind, well-behaved, popular, athletic, had good-grades but was unnaturally clumsy. It wasn't her fault he hated her-he just couldn't stand girls then; Meilin Li had driven him up the wall with her possessiveness. When they were assigned the same History project, things really had come head-to-head. It was when Tomoyo gave him the ultimate death threat that he became milder.

To his surprise, Sakura bore no ill-feelings towards him. As he came to know her better, he found out that she was actually very nice. Through her, he got to know his now-best buds Yamazaki and Eriol and also Tomoyo. He was glad to realise that Tomoyo could be fun, as long as he didn't made Sakura cry.

Soon, that friendship grew into something more...and then, he finally blurted it out in middle school.

_"I love you, Sakura..."_

Those emerald eyes...the love that shone through them...was branded in his brain forever.

* * *

"SAKURA!" Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Yamazaki screamed in unision.

The last jump resulted her in slipping on the ice and she crashed head-first on the floor. The stadium went deathly silent.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as they dashed down the seats onto the very edge of the floor.

Blood streamed out of her head as she lay on the white ice floor unconscious, making a deadly red circle around her.

"MEDICS! ON THE FLOOR PLEASE!" the announcer yelled on his mic frantically.

A team of white-clad medics wearing snowshoes rushed onto the floor. One applied a compress on her head while three lifted her gently on the stretcher. Her manager, Shizune Yagami went over to Syaoran.

"You better make your way to the hospital as fast as you can, I will go with her in the ambulance," she said gently.

"B-but..." he began.

"You will reach early if you leave now, otherwise the gates would be crowded."

* * *

Yamazaki took the wheel and drove as he didn't trust Syaoran in the present condition. Eriol called up Sakura's brother while Tomoyo informed her father of the same.

"Yamazaki-hurry UP!" said Syaoran, panic plain in his voice.

Tomoyo gave his shoulder a light squeeze.

"She would be fine, trust me,"

Syaoran just gave a vacant nod.

Yamazaki drifted into the hospital drive-way; Syaoran was out before the car had even stopped completely.

"Hey you moron! Do you want to get admitted too?" Eriol told his retreating back angrily.

"Cut the guy some slack," said Yamazaki as he looked for a free spot to park the car.

"You two go with him; I don't trust him in this mood."

Eriol nodded in agreement.

"Come Tomoyo, let's go."

* * *

Syaoran peeped into the ICU though the glass pane.

Sakura was the lone occupant in the six-bedded ward. Scores of machines were attached to her bandaged body which beeped continuosly. The sterile white room seemed way too uncharacteristic for someone like her; it seemed lifeless and bland.

"How is she?"

He wheeled around to find Tomoyo and Eriol, panting slightly.

"The doctors say she suffered an ankle fracture along with a head injury. Looks like she won't be skating anytime soon,"

"That bad?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Touya and Mr. Kinomoto are now talking with the doctor who's handling the case."

"This is Sakura," said Tomoyo in a determined voice.

"She will be fine."

Half-an-hour or so later, Touya and Mr. Kinomoto came over to them.

Normally, Syaoran and Touya stayed at arm's length from each other as both of them felt that Sakura belonged to _them_ first. It was the first time Syaoran has seen Touya angry on someone else other than him.

"Shizune had called," he said in a quiet voice that simmered with anger.

"She didn't slip-someone had loosened up the metal strap so it broke when she jumped."

Tomoyo gasped in horror as Eriol and Syaoran froze.

"Someone deliberately sabotaged her," Touya concluded.

"But what I do not understand is, who on earth would do something so horrible?" wondered Mr. Kinomoto.

"Whoever did this, that person is freaking dead," Syaoran swore, his voice raw with sadness, worry and immeasurable anger.

"And for the first time, I agree with you," said Touya, mirroring Syaoran's voice.

Just then, Yamazaki came running.

"Syaoran! It's Meilin! She saw what happened on TV and she's coming to Japan now!"

* * *

**There! Hope you guys like it! I will try and update soon... :)**


	2. Chapter 2: THE TOUCHDOWN

**Sorry for the horrendously long wait...I know I don't deserve to be forgiven...but please, do try to forgive me! **

**As a bonus gift...two chapters uploaded.**

**And I really hope to write the upcoming chapters in quick succession. If you have any specific ideas about how you wnat the story to develop, feel free to PM me..!**

**Reviews awaited!**

**CHAPTER 2: THE TOUCHDOWN**

Meilin Li was shocked when she watched Sakura's accident in real time. In the upscale Rovienne Restaurant which was run by her friend, her entire gang from her university class had gathered to watch Sakura perform-their fandom courtesy to Meilin. Though she had a fierce rivalry with the brown-haired girl in the past, it had mellowed down and blossomed into a lifelong friendship. The girls talked over Skype atleast once every two days and Meilin made it a point to visit Tomoeda once every six months.

As the pool of blood encircled Sakura's fallen form, Meilin went white with shock. Xi, a tall bespectacled boy with flyaway jet-black hair and grey eyes swiftly shifted the channel to the news. After an agonizingly long wait of a few minutes, the newsreader read out the report regarding Sakura's accident.

"Xi..." Meilin whispered.  
"Don't worry. I already called up Dad-two tickets to Tokyo. Flight leaves within an hour. Your maid is ready with your bag of essentials. We should leave now." he said quietly.

Meilin looked at him, brushing tears off her face.  
"Thank you, Xi."

As Xi escorted her out of the restaurant into his swanky red Jaguar, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him; the boy was hopelessly in love with her though she reciprocated none of his feelings. Xi Xiangling was the lone heir to the multi-billion Voneria Corp. which produced virtually everything-from shaving creams to automobile parts. After he graduated, he was supposed to take over the business and expand it towards the west.

Which was something he was least interested in.

Born with an eidetic memory and a love for languages and art, he was fluent in Chinese, Japanese, French, Italian, Spanish, Greek, Hindi, Arabic and Russian apart from English. He wanted to study Art History in Havard University but his father was dead set against it-apparently, art history had no use in expanding businesses. So he was enrolled in Hong Kong University with Economics, a subject  
which he really abhorred.

It was during the Annual University Conference last year that he met Meilin Li.

Meilin was supposed to give a lecture on "The Life and Works of Botticelli" on behalf of the Art class. Most of his classmates had left the hall, feeling that an hour spent in the cafe and hunting for a prospective girlfriend was better than listening about a guy who died four centuries ago. But Xi, on the other hand, was intrigued by the topic and decided to stay behind.

And he was not disappointed.

Meilin Li knew how to deliver a speech. After the 45-minute-long lecture was over, Xi dashed to the backstage, worried that he would miss her. As a matter of fact, she was on the verge of leaving when he found her.

"Miss Li?" he gasped, clutching a stitch at his side.

Meilin raised her eyebrows in question.

"I am Xi Xiangling. From the Economics class."

The latter part drew a frown on her face.

It was common knowledge that the Economics and the Arts students were often at odds with each other.

"Your lecture...was nice," he continued, oblivious to her frown.

The frown mellowed slightly.

"Can we talk over it...over a cup of coffee or something?" he asked, lifting his head finally to meet her soft black eyes.  
That was when he fell in love with her, hopelessly and completely.

Over coffee, they discussed about various art exhibitions and paintings they had the fortune to visit and see. He was delighted to know that they both shared the love for Rennaissance Art; which made him confide in her his secret desire about studying in Havard. After exchanging phone numbers and addresses, they parted ways for the day.

From that day onwards, they met whenever time permitted. The tragedy was that the Economics students had morning classes while the Art students had their classes in the afternoons. But Xi unfailingly waited for her in the evenings to drop her home. As their friendship grew into a comfortable sense of companionship, Meilin couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. She was well aware of Xi's feelings for her, and the boy never made it a point to hide. But she liked him, but she hadn't yet fallen in love with him. She was grateful for him not pressurizing her but she knew one day she had to face her feelings head-on.

Her conversations with Sakura and Tomoyo revolved much around this topic but the other two girls were in happy committed relationship to understand the true gravity of her problem. As Tomoyo had said, "Don't worry, one fine morning you will wake up and suddenly realize that you truly and completely love Xi."

But Meilin was skeptical about that.

* * *

A slight prod woke up Meilin.

"We are in Tokyo," Xi said softly.

Meilin looked about her in a slightly lost manner; she didn't realize she had dozed off.

As the plane taxied and came to a halt near one of the walkways, she sent out a little prayer.

"Sakura, please be okay..."


	3. Chapter 3: THE AWAKENING

**CHAPTER 3: THE AWAKENING**

It was almost midnight when Meilin reached the hospital. Tomoyo was curled up in a chair fast asleep while Syaoran was sitting on a chair opposite her, his face ashen and pale. Eriol was pacing down the corridor and came to halt when he caught sight of the duo.

"Meilin, Xi" he said, bowing his head slightly in their direction.

Meilin nodded her head in acknowledgement and sat down next to Syaoran, draping her arm over his shoulder. He showed no sign of recognition.

"The guy's in shock," Eriol said in a low voice.

"He's not responding to anything."

"Where's Touya and Mr. Kinomoto?" she asked.

"They are talking with the doctor, something about treatment and the costs, I guess. Yamazaki went home to get some clothes for Syaoran as they live in the same apartment now."

"Has he eaten anything?"

Eriol shook his head.

"He wouldn't even touch the sandwich Yamazaki brought him. Neither will he sleep; all he has done is drink some ten cups of espresso. At this point of time, I am worried more about him."

Meilin shook Syaoran slightly by his shoulder.

"Hey, Syaoran. It's me, Meilin." she said softly.

After some repeated shaking, he turned to face her.

There were dark circles around his eyes and his pale skin made him look not unlike a vampire. Unshed tears swimmed about in his brown eyes which were usually filled with laughter.

"Starving yourself won't heal Sakura's wounds quickly," she said gently.

"You need to keep yourself okay so that you don't get admitted into the hospital the day she gets discharged,"

Syaoran gave a weak grin.

"You have got that right," he said.

"So be a good boy, go home, eat something and then sleep. Come over tomorrow morning."

She could see from her peripheral vision that Eriol was nodding emphatically in attempt to drive the point home.

"Sakura...she will be fine, right?" he whispered, hi voice breaking on the last word.

Meilin nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"I will take Syaoran Li to the my penthouse which is quite near to this hospital," said Xi in fluent Japanese.

"That way, he can come here in the least possible time."

Meilin nodded in agreement.

"I guess that's a good idea, what do you think Syaoran?"

Syaoran nodded slowly.

"Good," said Meilin in a mechanically cheery voice.

"I will message Yamazaki the address of your penthouse so that he can bring your clothes directly there."

Xi helped Syaoran get up and the latter followed his lead in a slightly bewildered manner.

Eriol sat next to her, worry lines running through his forehead.

"To what extend is the injury?" asked Meilin as soon as Syaoran was out of the earshot.

"That's a tricky question. When Sakura fell, most of her body weight was directly on her head which makes the injury more dangerous. The ankle fracture will heal up completely in four months, that's not an issue. But the doc says that there's a slight possibility of brain haemorrage or some similar damage. A neurologist is due to visit her tomorrow, let's see what that guy says."

"But how did she fall in the first place? The preliminary news reports are hinting on foul play but no one's sure."

"It is foul play," said Eriol grimly.

"Some crappy loser loosened her skate straps which made the skates fall apart."

Meilin gasped in horror.

"Shizune Yagami, her coach and manager, is talking with the authorities now. It was her idea to keep this suspicion under wraps-let the culprit think he or she succeeded. Then when that person gets reckless or over-confident, we capture that person. And I don't care about the law, I am personally going to beat the hell outta him. And I really hope it's a he, 'coz I don't like the idea of hitting girls."

"You guys suspect anyone?" she asked.

"All the other participants are well-known and respected, we are even good friends with a couple of them. There's a new girl, Kimaya Shiro, who's a couple of years younger than us. But I had Ruby do a background check on her; and she doesn't seem that type. Nevertheless, the CCTVs are being evaluated. Max by tomorrow morning, I would know out of whom should I beat the crap out."

Meilin yawned suddenly, the tiredness and fatigue rushing in.

"Tomoyo is asleep," she said.

"Yeah, she was all for sitting out the night but you know Tomoyo, once she closes her eyes, she sleeps like a lamb. Touya will probably stay the night. Once you and Xi leave, I will drop off Tomoyo to her house and then head for the Police Headquarters to know the latest developments. Ruby is doing her best but one can only do so much from London. Besides, I do have some influential contacts in the spy network-no sabotage escape their eyes."

Meilin nodded. In clandestine operations Eriol was second to none, the fact that he was a University fresher notwithstanding. If anyone could track down that piece of garbage faster than the police, it was him.

Meilin stood up and peered through the small glass pane into the ICU; in the stark whiteness lay Sakura, connected with some half-a-dozen tubes and several beeping machines. A sterile white bandage was wrapped around her head, her brown hair framed her head in a cloudy manner. The vibrance, liveliness and activity that defined her were missing. Without warning, tears welled up in Meilin's eyes. A grim feeling said that Eriol would find company when he meted out his "treatment" to that person who did this to Sakura.

"Wake up Sakura, we all waiting to hear you laugh again," she whispered.

* * *

Touya sat on the cold steel seats outside the ICU, his face buried on his hands.

"Don't worry, son," said Mr. Kinomoto gently, patting him on the back.

"This is our Sakura. She will be up and bright before you know it."

"When I get hold of that scoundrel..." he said through gritted teeth.

The father looked at his son and then glanced at the ICU door. They were all that was left of his family-and no one was going to hurt them.

* * *

It was 10:00 am the next day when Sakura finally opened her eyes. Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin and Touya were in her room, wearing identical looks of relief. It was heartening to see those emerald eyes again.

"Hello brother. Good morning!" she said brightly.

"Good morning, little dinosaur," said Touya, smiling at the pout which his comment created on her face.

"Morning, Tomoyo!"

"Good morning dear. How are you feeling?" Tomoyo asked anxiously.

"Almost okay. But my head hurts a little. Did I have an accident?" she asked, touching the bandage on her head as she spoke.

Touya looked a little worried.  
"You don't remember?" he asked.

Sakura looked puzzled.  
"And come to think of it," she said, pointing towards Eriol, Syaoran and Meilin.

"Who are they? I don't recall knowing them."


	4. Chapter 4 : THE REALIZATION

**Hello again peeps! Thanks for the nice reviews, especially for a story which had been off-air for so long.. :) :)**

**KJC71790: I can understand your concerns but don't worry, my story will not follow the path of the Tsubasa Chronicles-it's quite original. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing my story.**

**I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura in any shape or form (though my friends have nicknamed me Sakura for God-alone-knows-why reasons).**

**Chapter 4 to you!**

**Note: My exams are round the corner (boohoo! :( ) so I wouldn't be able to update my fanfic as frequently as I would like. So bear with me for a couple of weeks, fellas!**

**Enjoy reading...and don't forget to R&R !**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: THE REALIZATION**

Eriol looked puzzled.

"Why Sakura? I am Eriol Hiragizawa-we were in the same grade through the latter part of middle school though I had briefly gone off to London for higher studies. But how did you forget Syaoran?"

"Syaoran?" Sakura repeated, looking at the chestnut-haired boy with the emerald eyes which bore a look betraying apart from polite incredulity.

"As far as I recall, there wasn't any Syaoran in my class. What do you say, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo wore look identical to Eriol.

"Umm...Sakura. You are eighteen. And you have been dating Syaoran since you were fourteen...which makes your relationship four years long. Are you sure you don't remember your own boy-"

"Hey Sakura," Syaoran cut in, a pale flush forming in his pale cheeks.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Sakura cocked her head to one side thoughtfully.

"Tomoyo, Chiharu and myself were going for shopping for Christmas...hey, what day is it? Like what day is today?" she exclaimed, sitting up suddenly which made the monitors mapping her recovery go on a beeping tizzy.

"Sakura, that was over five years ago." Tomoyo whispered softly.

"It is July the fourth today...and Christmas is ages away." added Touya.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror.

"Wh..what? What do you mean? I don't...I don't remember! What the heck happened?" she said, looking at each one in turn, pain visible in her eyes. Her voice rose with each statement.

Touya wrapped his huge arms around her, trying to comfort the girl.

"Shush sis, it's gonna be fine. The docs will figure out something...don't you worry your pretty little head." he said gently.

"But brother...I have lost five years..." she said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Just then, the nurse in charge entered the room and shoo-ed them out, reprimanding them for disturbing the patient.

* * *

"Ms. Kinomoto is suffering from temporary amnesia which is quite common in cases of such severe head injury." said the doctor.  
Touya and Syaoran were seated in Dr. Mashima's cabin, the one under whom Sakura was being treated.

"It is imperative for us to see that she is treated in as calm and gentle a manner as possible. Nothing which is emotionally draining should be discussed with her. Keep her happy, make her laugh. Slowly introduce her to the world which she has forgotten. I assure you, she will recall everything."

Touya looked worried still.

"Are you sure?"

The doctor, fair balding man of fifty with kind green eyes gave him a fatherly smile.

"Trust me, young man. She will. Especially when she has the support of so many people who truly love her."

* * *

Syaoran felt hollow, empty. He felt as something inside broke into a million pieces.

Heck, he didn't even know how was he able to stand and walk.

_Sakura doesn't remember me anymore._

_She doesn't remember the day I proposed her. _

_Our first date. _

_Our first kiss._

_Our promise._

People around him seemed meaningless...their chatter and pats of support incomprehensible. Those green eyes which held only love for him now looked at him with the gaze of a stranger.

She didn't know him anymore.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Syaoran jumped.

He realized that he was in the middle of a street.

A busy street.

And someone just pulled him back, to save him getting crushed under a speeding truck.

"Yamazaki?" he said, surprised.

"Of course. Who else would risk his life to save your neck? You have a death wish or what?" Yamazaki said angrily, dragging him roughly by the arm to the footpath.

"What do you think you were doing, idiot?" he asked finally.

"I don't know," he replied softly.

Yamaki looked at the dishevelled boy with pitiful eyes.

"I know about Sakura. And that doesn't mean you cut a one-way express ticket to the place way upstairs. Sakura forgot you. So what? Make her remember!"

Syaoran looked at his best friend's earnest face.

"It's not that easy," he mumbled.

"Oh really? Hard to imagine that coming from the great Syaoran Li...the reckless with brains for whom impossibility is an impossibility in itself. If that's your stance, then it's better for Sakura to forget you. You don't love her."

Syaoran was riled up now, angry flush colouring his face.

"What do you about it? I love her...love her like dunno what."

"Then prove it pal. Make her fall for you again. Make her remember those cherished memories, those incidents, those fights...everything! Make her remember that you are her boyfriend!" Yamazaki practically yelled, drawing curious looks from the passers-by.

Syaoran looked at his friend in part wonder and part shame, the latter directed at himself.

"You are right, Yamazaki. I acted like a coward. I am sure Sakura wouldn't have acted like a moron...like me if she would have been in my place. Thanks for that boost...I owe you."

Yamazaki clapped him on his back.

"That's the Syaoran I know. Now go back home, wash up, grab some grub and get back to the hospital. We have some work to do."

* * *

Tomoyo looked at Sakura's sleeping face thoughtfully. She had seen Syaoran walk out of the room as pale as a ghost; she thanked the gods for making her call Yamazaki to tell him look out for the forlorn boy. From the former's account, she felt a huge sigh of relief at his timely action. She thought back to the conversation she had with Touya and Mr. Kinomoto an hour ago.

_"She will regain her memories but it will take some time." Touya had said._

She stroked the sleeping girl's face, arranging her wild curls into a tamed form. Thinking back, she couldn't help but feel sorry for them; Syaoran and Sakura loved each other very much...no words could express the depth of this emotion. She felt angry at that faceless enemy-wait till got her hands on that person!

A slight creak made her head turn to the door. A head with a mass of wavy black hair tamed by a lilac hairband, deep gray eyes, pointy nose and a mischievous mouth poked in.

"May I come in?" she asked softly.

Tomoyo nodded in response.

She was fairly tall and slender and was clad in a white t-shirt and lilac shorts and running shoes. Her fair complexion contrasted beautifully with her raven black hair.

She sat down on the chair next to Tomoyo.

"I am Kimaya Shiro," she said, offering her hand.

"Tomoyo Daidouji," replied the other, shaking it.

"I am a big fan of Sakura-infact, it was because of her I took up skating. How is she?" she asked.

"She has been better," Tomoyo replied guardedly.

"I just couldn't believe it when that accident happened...I mean I was like 'It's impossible!'...my friends say her skates had been tampered with. But I just can't bring myself to believe that...I mean, how can any self-respecting competitor even think of doing something like that."

Tomoyo nodded in assent but revealed nothing in return.

"I just hope she comes back to the rink," Kimaya sighed, failing to notice Tomoyo's cloistered response.

Kimaya stood up.

"Well, I will pop in again sometime later. Just, if you want my help-though I can't imagine why-just call me up. If it's sabotage, I wanna bring that guy or girl down and show that person a real piece of hell. We can't have our beautiful sport get maligned this way."

Tomoyo smiled at the girl's determination.

"Sure, drop by. And do tell me if you get any update." she said.

Kimaya nodded.

"Of course. I'll keep you in the loop."

As Kimaya walked out of the room, Tomoyo couldn't help but wonder whether the participants had anything to do with the accident.

* * *

**Things are heating up...Cool! (like Jason the reporter from Fairy Tail)**

**For Fairy Tail fans, I will begin updating "The Roar of Silence" after a couple of weeks...sorry for not uploading new chapters for so long. I just ran out of inspiration, I guess!**

**Next Chapter: THE ATTEMPT**

**Will Syaoran's attempt to jog Sakura's memory be successful? And who exactly is Kimaya Shiro-a two-faced enemy or just a scapegoat...find out in the next installment! :)**


End file.
